I'll Follow You
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: He steps up to her, his voice ready, but she doesn't seem to acknowledge him at all./ Sad oneshot, rated T for mentioned character death.


The blond teen smiled in a sad, yet happy, way as he made his way to the front beside Miku.  
>The teal-haired girl didn't give any sign at all that she had noticed him.<p>

He wanted this to last, and he wanted this to work. He had this chance, and he wasn't going to let it go.  
>Still, Miku didn't notice Len at all, and didn't give any sign. She was kind of ignoring him, yet it wasn't his or her fault.<p>

Soon enough, sweet words started pouring out of Len's mouth, the words dripping with sincere sweetness and determination. Miku just had to know how he felt.

"_Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.__  
><em>_Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.__  
><em>_Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,__  
><em>_Are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful.__  
><em>_ Wrapped around your finger from the lips to tongue.__  
><em>_And I know they still think were too young.__  
><em>_Tangled up inside these beautiful chains,__  
><em>_I know myself, but I feel barely sane."_

A reluctant tear found its way down Len's face, but yet, he smiled. He would've been such a crybaby boyfriend. (Eh, eh? ;D) _  
>Would have.<em>

Miku never would notice him like before again. All the times they spent together, they were happy. Now, Miku was happy and peaceful without him. Why hadn't he just said it before? ..He was afraid of rejection.. What if Miku had had her eyes on someone else. But perhaps, if Len had told her, it would be different?

_ "__I want to drown in your embrace,__  
><em>_I want to live to see your face,__  
><em>_Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to__  
><em>_Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain__  
><em>_Please just know that you are what I want,__  
><em>_And I know that's not a mistake."_

It wasn't her fault. She was but a mere 16-year-old, oblivious to true love. But that's what made her _Miku_.  
>He would take it all back, but it's impossible to take time back from the past. It's foolish to think so, and only a child would believe it.<br>Miku would believe it.

"_There is no happiness but this,__  
><em>_Hanging on a very kiss,__  
><em>_Dreaming of a day, we will never see,__  
><em>_And reality pulls us back again.__  
><em>_Even if I'm just a friend,__  
><em>_I will follow you till the very end,__  
><em>_To the end of eternity_."

But he couldn't follow her anymore. This _was _the end. And Miku failed to realize it, yet, she couldn't have. She can't. It was impossible.

Len made his way to her side, he smile having dissolved just moments earlier. He didn't have the strength to smile anymore. He wasn't happy, and he didn't want to live any more lies.  
>Miku still had yet to make a move.<p>

_"I want to drown in your embrace,__  
><em>_I want to live to see your face,__  
><em>_Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to__  
><em>_Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain__  
><em>_Please just know that you are what I want,__  
><em>_And I know that's not a mistake."_

He laid a white rose on her chest, then took her hand and placed it over the delicate flower. Too bad he couldn't find a teal rose. She would've loved that.  
>Len couldn't speak anymore, so he resorted to kneeling beside the shiny black coffin that lay at the front of the church and let the tears fall.<p>

How could she leave him? She flew to a place where she could have more fun, yet she left Len behind.  
>Why?<p>

He was crushed. Heartbroken. And worst of all, he broke his promise to follow her. He couldn't now.

* * *

><p>An old man of about sixty visited the cemetery just like he did every single day, to that certain grave that held a certain teal-haired girl.<br>He smiled when he finally saw the girl he had been hoping to see.  
>The blond man smile grew wider as he took note that he looked as young as he did 45 years ago, when he was fifteen.<p>

Miku offered her hand to Len, smiling just as much as Len, if not more. "I missed you, but let's make up that time."  
>Len agreed and took her hand in his, and they started walking down the dirt path that led through the cemetery, disappearing from sight when they reached the gates.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I started this a long time ago and wanted to finish and post it.<br>Still working on 'Why is it Just Me?'. Promise.**

**Song is Magnet English Dub by ****meowmoobaa4anime**-** watch?v=t5LXghr4k3k**


End file.
